


(Blue) Ranger Of Two Worlds

by Galvanbender



Category: Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Gen, Homophobia, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbians in Space, Major Illness, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Slow Burn, Queerplatonic Relationships, Road Trips, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galvanbender/pseuds/Galvanbender
Summary: On Billy's quest to cure his rapidly aging body with the power of Planet Aquitar's fountain of youth, he is forced to come to terms with the hard truths he's kept buried all these years. As a ranger he has had to face issues both internal and external but now he's on an alien planet with no morpher, none of his close friends, and someone who is little more than a stranger and seems to be holding just as many secrets.----This fic is designed to give a better in-universe reason for why Billy left in the middle of Zeo while still fitting in canon. Besides Billy lying in his farewell message(covered in Chapter 1) everything else is meant to not conflict with canon.





	(Blue) Ranger Of Two Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> This should be apart of a series but seeing as I've had this chapter all finished and under lock and key for literal months before posting it we'll see how updates go. Some tags will be added as the story develops(I do have an actual plan despite writing the details by the seat of my pants) to avoid spoilers to non-newcomers. Enjoy!

Billy technological skills were never put the test quite like when he had to use Aquitan tech. He always had to learn on the fly, and not in the fun way like back on Earth. It took him an hour to set up the visual filter for the video call in a way that just looked like interstellar static. If he was communicating from Earth to Aquitar instead of the other way around it would've taken him five minutes. 

Zordon's technology was similar enough to Earth's tech due to his and Alpha's extended stay on the planet for him to grasp how it worked without much trouble. Anything he didn't understand he could find a work around by replacing it with something similar that Earth had. Not to mention he had multiple years of experience working with the technology in the Command Center. With Aquitan tech tough he barely understood how to use their resistors, much less anything on the level of what the Alien Rangers had.

'Well, I guess they aren't aliens on their own planet.' Billy thought to himself as Cestria took the video call home to the Zeo Rangers back from him, 'That makes me the alien. I'm going to be the only human on the entire planet. Oh God, I could barely talk to people within my own hometown.'

Cestria must have saw the panic on his face(or sensed it? He still didn't understand if Aquitans just had good empathy or evolved a sixth sense for emotions) since she quickly ended the video call with a lie about him tearing up and came to try to comfort him.

'Billy, are you okay? Did you want to talk to the team more?' She asked as she seemed to try to grapple him in an awkward attempt to mimic a human hug.

'Okay so I doubt it's a sixth sense or she would realized that that was not an expression of sorrow but an expression of worry.' Billy thought, 'At least she tried.'

"I'm fine Cestria, really, I am." Billy said, "just a little shaken up by my big decision."

"William Harold Cranston! We did not go through all we did just for you to need another harrowing adventure to help you make up your mind!" Cetria said loudly, in a voice that boomed, "You may willing to do it all over again, but I am not!"

Billy was visibly shaken. Not even Zordon or Alpha referred to him by his full name. The only one who used his middle name besides his parents was... Kimberly. He still hadn't figured out how she learned it in the over the decade they knew each other. Cestria almost looked her when she said it.

"You're- you're right!" Billy got up from his seat and shook off his funk. He looked out the window on the right side of the cabin. A landscape of almost entirely ocean laid out in front of him. His new home, Aquitar.

"It's beautiful, right? Cestria said as she approached the windows beside him. She raised her hand and stuck out her pinky finger towards him. “Lor?”

Billy looked away from the window and at his new friend. After making eye contact he wrapped her pinky in his and pulled both their hands downwards, confirming the pinky swear.

“Lor” He said, repeating the Aquitan word in affirmation.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading! I promise this isn't a BillyXCestria fic(I'm new to Ao3 as a writer so I hope I tagged that platonic relationship right). If you can't tell, this is my first formal fic! On the site or otherwise(most of my writing is either original content or dies in my notes if it's lucky enough to even get written down). I plan on updating this a lot and maybe even making a consistent schedule(One can dream, can't they?). Hope you liked it(please kudos if so) and feel free to comment with any critiques(or even just to say hi)!


End file.
